I Object by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Tony resolve se declarar para Pepper bem no dia de seu casamento!


Oi, gente! E aqui está mais uma one shot traduzida. Agradeço novamente a **AnnaTW** por autorizar a tradução para o português. Mais, e mais doses de Pepperony!

Eu estarei postando mais traduções em breve. Boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot – _**_I Object_**

_"Eu desaprovo."_

A cabeça de todos virou num súbito em direção ao homem que agora estava de pé no meio da multidão. Ele esticou seu polegar para cima - e apesar de usar um belo terno, como todos os homens dali, ele estava meio que de fora do grupo. Tony não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido com ele, sua boca falou por ele antes mesmo dele pensar no que diria. Suas pernas decidiram levantar-se e foi o que aconteceu, fazendo a situação embaraçosa ainda pior.

"_O quê?"_ O noivo, Ben, assobiou.

_"Eu desaprovo."_ Tony disse com um pouco mais de força. Após uma fração de segundo, ele tentou descobrir porque ele realmente disse isso de novo. Este momento foi se tornando mais insuportável a cada segundo. Tecnicamente, ele sabia por que ele tinha dito isso - o porquê ele se opôs. Porque ele não queria ver Pepper se casar com outro cara.

_"Tony, senta aí."_ Pepper olhou para Tony. Depois de ver que ele não ia se sentar, Pepper soltou uma lufada de ar. Ela tentou se preparar para o que estava por vir. Ela sabia que era arriscado convidar Tony, mas também sabia que ele merecia um convite.

* * *

_**Duas semanas mais cedo.**_

_"Você vai se casar?"_

Pepper parou de andar. Ela tentou fugir da sala logo depois de entregar a Tony uma pilha de papéis, mas para o azar dela essa foi uma das vezes que Tony realmente olhou para a papelada. Ela tinha colocado seu convite de casamento no meio da pilha e orou a Deus para que ele não a encontrasse. Nunca.

Virando-se de volta a sala, Pepper viu seus olhos hesitantes tentando olhar para ela, como se ele estivesse com medo da resposta que Pepper estava prestes a dar. Ele estava sentado no banco do outro lado dos computadores observando-a segurando a porta aberta da oficina.

_"Sim"._ Era tudo o que lhe veio à mente.

Tony assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu um nó na garganta_. "Isso é algo inesperado, não é?"_ Ele riu, embora nada sobre esta situação era engraçada. Ele pediu a Deus que hoje fosse primeiro de abril ou coisa parecida. Era junho não era? Apenas uma piada cruel então. Como ela poderia se casar com alguém?

_"Errr, não tanto na verdade,"_ Pepper começou a esfregar as unhas no vidro fazendo um barulho irritante. Ela estava fazendo isso para ter um pouco de distração. _"Eu tenho saído com Ben há muito tempo."_

_"Há um tempo?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Quanto tempo é um tempo?"_

Pepper vacilou. "_Será que realmente importa?"_

_"Bem",_ Tony hesitou. _"Não."_

Seus olhos ficaram colados um no outro, ambos com um milhão de pensamentos correndo por suas cabeças. Pepper pensava em Ben e Tony, de diferentes maneiras. Ela os amava muito, de diferentes maneiras. Tony tentava arrumar maneiras de evitar isso. Ele não tinha idéia de como ou por que isso tinha vindo, mas ele sabia que ele não gostava disso.

Pepper esperou por mais protestos. Mas quando ele não disse nada, seu instinto lhe disse para dar o fora daquela oficina e então deu menção de sair. Ela foi parada pela voz grave de Tony.

_"Você o ama?"_

Pepper saiu, mas não antes de dar-lhe um olhar veemente.

* * *

_"Sinto muito."_ Ela riu nervosamente. _"Desculpe a todos, eu vou lidar com isso e depois podemos retomar."_

Ela tentou acalmar o nervo de todos. Apontando para uma porta atrás de Tony, ambos se dirigiram até lá. Ela sabia que convidá-lo foi uma má ideia. Tomando outra respiração profunda, Pepper fechou a porta com cuidado para não pegar a parte de trás de seu vestido.

Ela se virou para ver Tony de pé sem jeito no meio da sala. Ali parecia ser alguma despensa de algum tipo de estátuas antigas, pinturas e ornamentos com panos empoeirados sobre eles. Tony manteve seus pés juntos e estava torcendo as mãos na frente dele antes de colocá-los nos bolsos.

_"Você está ótima."_ Tony fez um gesto com a cabeça.

_"Obrigada,"_ Pepper encostou-se contra a porta. Tony não era um idiota e ele só faria algo tão publicamente embaraçoso se ele estivesse bêbado. Ele não estava agindo em seu habitual quando bebia, deveria ser outra coisa então. Ela esperou por uma explicação, mas quando ninguém disse nada - ainda mantendo uma certa distância entre os dois - Pepper soltou: _"O que é tudo isso, agora, Tony?"_

Ele levou uma de suas mãos até a parte de trás de sua cabeça e evitou contato com os olhos o máximo que ele podia enquanto ele ouvia ela suspirar e começar a bater o pé insistentemente. _"Eu pensei que eu deveria impedir que isso aconteça antes que fosse tarde demais."_

_"Parar com o quê?"_ Pepper sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas pedia a Deus que ele não seguisse em frente.

_"Isso"_. Tony apontou para o chão para enfatizar seu ponto. _"Você e Ben. Eu apenas senti que eu deveria dar a minha opinião antes disso tudo acabar."_

Pepper franziu as sobrancelhas: _"Sua opinião?"_

_"É só que",_ Tony então avançou, fechando a distância entre eles ainda mais. _"Eu não acho que você pensou sobre essa coisa toda de casamento. Quer dizer, você conhece mesmo o Ben? Você só namorou ele por alguns meses."_

Pepper riu levemente e arrastou os pés. _"Você está falando sério, Tony?"_

_"Bem, eu só acho que você apressou tudo isso-_"

_"Como você sabe? Você nem sabia que eu estava namorando Ben antes de eu te convidar."_ Tony inclinou a cabeça, provavelmente no constrangimento de ser repreendido por Pepper.

_"Exatamente."_ Ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de levantar a cabeça novamente para olhar Pepper intensamente. _"Exatamente Pepper, eu nem mesmo sabia, então quanto tempo você já saía com ele antes de decidir se casar?"_

Pepper percebeu o quão perto Tony tinha chegado a ela em sua breve conversa. _"Eu pensei que você tivesse me dito que não se importava quanto tempo eu estava namorando com Ben"._

Tony hesitou, antes de concordar. "_Eu sei disso Pepper, mas me importo_." Tony levou uma de suas mãos até os olhos para esfregá-los – evitando mostrar as lágrimas teimosas que queriam sair. Ele soltou um longo suspiro: _"Realmente importa. Você nem sequer me disse sobre ele. Quão especial esse cara pode ser se você nem mesmo está falando às pessoas sobre ele?"_

"_Quem disse que eu não estava dizendo às pessoas?"_ Pepper o cortou.

As palavras de Pepper machucaram Tony intensamente. Era como se ela estivesse tentando insinuar que ela disse às pessoas, mas não a ele. Algo em Tony não queria acreditar _naquele_ pensamento, porém, algo nele não podia acreditar nisso. _"Então, você estava? Porque nós já nos conhecemos por um inferno de tempo e eu sempre pensei que se você fosse começar a namorar sério com alguém, você teria tido a coragem de me contar."_

Pepper ficou um pouco perplexa. _"Bem, por que eu teria de lhe contar?"_

"_Porque Pepper, nós estamos-"_ Tony havia deslizado outra vez e falou novamente antes de pensar. Isso estava acontecendo muito com ele _hoje_. Ele nem sabia o que ele ia dizer, mas uma chama dentro dele explodiu. O que eles tinham exatamente? Bem, eles eram Tony e Pepper.

_"Nós somos o que Tony?"_ A voz trêmula de Pepper se quebrou através dos pensamentos de Tony. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, ela estava esperando ele ter feito aquilo há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo dela conhecer Ben. Mas ele estava fazendo isso agora, e tudo o que ela queria era apenas ouvi-lo falar. O que ela era para ele? Pepper quis saber se ela tinha feito a escolha certa.

Antes de Tony sequer pensar em alguma coisa, a porta atrás de Pepper abriu, tanto Tony quanto Pepper viraram e tentaram agir normalmente. Foi o pai de Pepper, ele sorriu apesar de sentir a atmosfera tensa_. "Oi gente, as pessoas estão ficando um pouco nervosas, o que está acontecendo?"_

Pepper tomou as rédeas e começou a inventar uma história, _"Nada pai, err,"_ ela olhou para Tony que olhava seus sapatos como se fossem extremamente interessantes. "_Estaremos de volta em um minuto, apenas diga a todos para conversar entre si ou algo assim."_

O pai de Pepper entendeu que eles precisavam de algum tempo. Ele sempre foi um fã de Tony, porque ele sempre fez Pepper tão feliz, a estressava também, mas a fazia principalmente feliz. Ele acenou para Tony e Tony acenou de volta. Então ele deu um sorriso de apoio a Pepper,_"É claro, eu vou começar a dança para eles." _Com um pouco de humor agora no ar, o pai de Pepper fechou a porta novamente.

Pepper voltou-se para Tony e viu que ele tinha novamente chegado muito perto dela. Ele definitivamente estava invadindo seu espaço pessoal, não que ela se importasse. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por alguns segundos, apenas a sua respiração podia ser ouvida. _"Nós somos o que Tony?"_ Pepper implorou sua resposta.

Tony olhou Pepper intensamente e levou um minuto para se aproximar ainda mais. Ela pensava se Tony queria arruinar seu dia especial com Ben. Mas tudo que Tony conseguia pensar era que aquele dia deveria ser o dia especial dela com _ele_, sem nenhum Ben. Ela estava tão linda no altar e Tony não poderia ter se sentido tão miserável no meio da multidão, assistindo Pepper prestes a dedicar sua vida a Ben. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer.

"_Pepper eu nem posso explicar o que está passando pela minha cabeça agora",_ Tony disse em voz baixa. _"E eu sinto muito por esperar até o último segundo para dizer isso, mas vê-la lá em cima com ele só me fez perceber que eu estava prestes a perder-"_

_"Você não vai me perder, Tony_." Pepper o cortou.

_"Eu só poderia pensar Pepper-"_ Tony parou. Ele se abaixou e pegou uma de suas mãos, unindo os seus dedos. "_Eu estaria perdendo a coisa mais importante na minha vida, e a única chance que eu tenho de ser verdadeiramente feliz. Você me completa, Pepper. Eu nunca passei por isso com mais ninguém em toda a minha vida. Mas nós somos perfeitos juntos. "_

Pepper não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Toda essa verdade saindo dele pela primeira vez, e no dia em que ela deveria se casar com outro cara. Ela achava que era melhor deixá-lo falando. Tony, por outro lado estava dizendo tudo e não pensava nas consequências. Ele vem fazendo isso nos últimos 10 minutos e parecia estar trabalhando mais do que qualquer coisa, e ele achava que seria melhor apenas continuar e esperar o melhor.

_"Por favor, não se case com ele."_ Tony implorou. "_Quero dizer, se é isso que vai fazer você realmente feliz, então se case. Favor apenas me impeça de falar por mais tempo e vá se casar com ele. Porque, por mais clichê que possa parecer, você ser feliz é o que realmente vai me fazer me sentir bem, brevemente antes da solidão me consumir. Mas se não é isso que você quer, então tire esse anel de seu dedo antes que seja tarde demais. "_

"_Porque eu realmente amaria levá-la para jantar."_ Tony sorriu: _"E adormecer no sofá com você depois de assistir a um filme romântico que não gosto, e tomar banho com você todas as manhãs."_

Tony, em seguida, parou. Ele achou que tinha dito o suficiente para Pepper tomar uma decisão. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas, embora suadas agora devido ao nervosismo de Tony. Ele soltou um suspiro e esperou por alguma indicação de que Pepper estava ouvindo a todo o seu discurso.

_"Tony, eu" _Pepper não sabia o que dizer realmente. Ela hesitou novamente por um minuto.

Algo estralou em sua cabeça e ela percebeu que o homem que ela sempre tinha estado tão apaixonada e sempre se sentia tão confortável era _ele_. O homem que ela queria fazer todas as coisas que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Aquele homem estava admitindo gostar dela, talvez até amá-la. Agradecida (ironicamente) que ele tinha esperado até um momento bastante impróprio para lhe dizer - mas ele ainda tinha dito. E Pepper não tinha certeza se ele tinha realmente dito como se sentia em relação a ela.

Pepper apenas o beijou. Não foi muito rápido, ou apaixonado e nem mesmo os livrou de toda a tensão sexual que foi adquirida ao longo dos anos. Mas foi um beijo, e isso foi mais do que Tony esperava em primeiro lugar. Ele apoiou as mãos em sua cintura e a levou um pouco mais perto dele. Eles se afastaram depois de alguns segundos de felicidade.

_"Isso não poderia ter sido mais inesperado",_ disse Pepper, ambos riram baixinho.

_"Eu sei, eu sinto muito",_ disse Tony e soltou um longo suspiro, _"Eu só precisava te dizer antes que fosse tarde demais."_

_"Apesar do fato de que eu vou enfrentar o inferno para decidir isso no dia do meu casamento, eu estou feliz por você ter feito isso."_

Eles tomaram aquele minuto apenas deles. Seus sorrisos aumentaram quando outra batida na porta foi ouvida.

_Sr. Potts, talvez?_

* * *

E Então, gente. Gostaram? Quem quiser ler a original, é só pesquisar pelo nome da autora. Eu estarei sendo fiel ao nome original da one shot! Até a próxima!


End file.
